trouble ahead
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out. kagome X sesshemaru
1. trouble ahead

trouble ahead

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out.

kagome X sesshemaru

It was a chilling winter morning."kagome get up, don't you have to go to school" her mom was making food for everyone in the kitchen.A still half asleep kagome walks down the stairs yawning and rubbing her eyes"yup mom I have school today but I think I am not well",she said and sat down on a seat near the kitchen table with her head a minute or two her mother came with a thermometer and checked her temperature "oh dear ! you are having a fever, you should go in your room and take a bit more rest".

2 hours later

" I am getting bored what should I do now? " she looked out the window and took a deep breathe. At last the sun came out of hiding, birds were singing. Her eyes lit immediately, she had an Idea. She started packing " hmmm...I think my I-pod, some chocolates, a blanket, a lighter, I should keep some spare clothes what If the one that I am going to wear gets dirty and of course some medicines...yes I am ready with my bag pack"kagome had an satisfying smile on her face."now what should I wear...yes this will do !".From her cupboard she took a pair of dark blue fitting jeans and a black strapless top and a half jacket. after brushing her hair. She did a nice pose in front of the mirror and said perfect !. there was a chaose in the room for the next 15 minutes as she was not able to find a matching pair of shoes but she somehow managed to get herself convinced in a pair of white sneakers."oh god ! I have already wasted a lot of time". she picked up her bag while looking at the clock and ran down "mom I am going to meet inuyasha" as she was just a second away from jumping in the bone eaters well her mom called with an expression on her face that can wither flowers "you are not going anywhere" she came with a spatula in her hand "no no you are not going, honey you are not well and look at what you are wearing" kagome made her posture straight and said "mom I am getting bored and the main thing it's summer there". her mom looked at her daughters face as if she is trying to find something and with a sigh she went inside, kagome did'nt knew what is going to happen."here take this"

she handed her a tiffin that had food and with a smile she said "don't take too much time and take care".

she waved a goodbye signal to her and kagome did the same and jumped into the well. A deep pink light glowed and with a poof ! she was there.

"its been a long time" examining each and everything around and did a bit of a dance "I never have been so happy before with my health" and she started laughing.

After walking a good mile she got tired If she had'nt been ill then she would've been with her friends right now"oh boy! i think I will have to make a camp here or else I'll faint". from her baackpack she took out the tiffin that her mom gave and as was about to open it she thought_I will keep it for inuyasha he really likes moms food !_

"oh...ohh...I feel sleepy" her eyes started to get closed on it's own (well If you have a fever it happens)and in a second she was fast asleep.

two eyes from the bushes was keeping a track of everything she was doing and started to laugh evilly in a low pitch"girl you got a lot of trouble ahead".

kagome's sleep got disturbed and when her gaze shifted towards the place from where the source of disturbance was coming, she saw two eyes looking back at her. she got up instantly she knew something is not right as it was not the modern era were no one can touch you and anyone tries to hurt you, police is there to rely started to panic, she did'nt knew what to do next If she starts to pick up her things and run

then the thing can attack her, inuyasha was not here to help her (well no one was there to help her)she did'nt even had her bow and arrow but she had to do something before anything bad happens. She pretended as if she had'nt seen anything and sat down from the corner of her eyes she tried to look what is it doing now and to tell you it was surely confused. To make herself relaxed she started humming and putting all her things into her bag and stood up and without looking back. she does something strange...she was running and screaming as loud as she could

"help me!".

the demon that was in hiding came out and started to chase her but because of her luck It was a small demon so he was not able to run as fast to catch she got a feeling that she no longer is in danger she stopped but it was a slippery area and she bumped on to something or I guess someone !.

so...! how was it ! In the next chapter you will read about sesshXkag arguments and his cold behavior and her hot behavior...well you will find out why she becomes hot *laughs*.please review ok...see you guyzzz !


	2. she is hot

she is hot

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out.

kagome X sesshemaru

kagome fell on the ground with a thump ! "ouch...ouch...can't you see be-". She stopped before saying another word, her breathe got stuck in the middle it...it...was lord sesshemaru !_ oh...god thanks for stopping me or else I would have said some bad things._without any eye contact kagome brushed off all the dust and dirt from her clothes took her bag in one hand and said "I-I am um...sorry". As she was about to depart he took her from the shoulder and in a minute she realised that her feet were not on ground.

Inuyasha was her friend and the main thing was at least he was a half human but sesshemaru was a ruthless killer and a youkai. she had only heard about him from sango as inuyasha don't like to talk about him. The last she saw him was in a fight.

Her mind became blank as his angry golden ambers met her helpless brown eyes. For the first time she was going to see him speak as he barely ever spoke. "you useless human how dare you-". she cuts him in the middle and says" I was running from a demon so I was not watching what is ahead ", there was a nervousness in her voice. He was more angry now "how dare you cut me in the-". He was not allowed to finish his sentence again, he was about to cut her into peices but she was uncouncious. He put her down carefully (well it's not what he would've done If it wasn't a her)

and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

As Rin is a kid and a girl who was a human, she really loved to admire nature's beauty and collect flowers on her way and sesshemaru has ordered jaken to stay with Rin so they were far behind. sesshemaru did'nt knew what should he do, he thought it was because of him she fainted, so he took her in his arms (sorry...but in my story he have his lost arm) and starts to fly looking downwards and after a minute he found them near a garden where she was picking flowers and jaken was waiting for her to finish. He landed on the ground with style (he is cold but there is no shortage for him to show off in front of anyone).

As jaken saw his master he quickly bowed down in front of him and got really scared that he was about to scold him for being so far behind he haven't still noticed the uncouncious girl. Rin came bouncing to sesshemaru and asked lord sesshemaru who is she ? Is she going to be with us? what happenned to her? she loaded him with so many questions that he was just nodding to her as if he is saying yes to calm her.

after answering her he looked at jaken and said "see what's the matter with her". He put her down on a rock and jaken started to examine after sometime he came to his master and said" master she is having a fever ".without looking at him he said "she will be with us until she wakes up"

he thinks it's because of him she was lying there unconciously.

Rin who was eager to meet her sneaked out of the camp and went to meet her without telling anyone and as she touched her she screamed aloud "you are hot!" because of her screaming she popped up. Rin helped her to sit and said "Rin is very sorry to wake you up" kagome took a deep breathe that sesshemaru was not around, she managed to give her a weak smile and asked "where am I?".Rin sat next to her and said with full confidence"don't worry you are in the protective hands of lord sesshemaru". for the first time she had used so heavy words and she was feeling proud but kagome was half dead after hearing those words she cupped her head in her hands and said softly so that only she was able to hear"protective huh...? save me...please...".

In the next chapter you will see that sessh has told her that she can stay with him as long as she is perfectly fine to wander the dangerous jungle on her own...


	3. I promise

I promise

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out.

kagome X sesshemaru

kagome was depressed, she just wanted to spend some quality time with her only friends (because most of the time she was in the ancient era so she didn't had much in the modern era )but because of her foolishness she was here. she started to have bad thoughts_ what is he upto why did he took me here do he want to use me as an exchange offer for something from inuyasha or is he going to kill me to see inuyasha in pain what if?_

_I think he will not kill he could've done that before._she was so in her thoughts that she didn't even knew about someone watching her.

she was looking at down but as she looked up she saw the regal king standing before her but the anger he had in his eyes before was gone but she said nothing. sesshemaru looked down at her and said "you will be with me till you are fully healed then you can go" his voice was hard and cold. It felt like as if she was standing barefoot on snow.

kagome got angry she stood face to face with him by the expression on his face she could estimate that he was surprised by her move"well I am not staying with you and whom are you ordering that you will be with me and blah blah".sesshemaru was actually really surprised she was not acting the same as she was like 4 hours ago. She had an helpless in her eyes but now so much confidence."I think a gave you a lot of freedom".he pulled her closer "don't you ever think that I will let a mere human like you to speak in front of me again".She got a shiver in her spine.

sesshemaru looked in her eyes _what is she doing?_.Is she crying?."I am sorry again"she was words were so soft that it felt like for the first time he had done something wrong."hmm you may go now" he let his grip loose she looked down then looked up she was having mixed feelings she took a step back and found a little girl smiling towards them heartly Rin asked her "can you please tell me your name?".she knew sesshemaru didn't knew her name as he has never met her before as a fact he might even not know that she is with behind her problems kagome bent down and said "you don't have to do so many formalities like please can may etc we are friends right?". Rin jumped up and down"yes we are". Rin took her hand and said come with me. kagome stopped and looked towards sesshemaru who was looking at the sky said"by the way Rin my name is Kagome " by saying that she left with the kid.

_kagome...kagome...I have heard this name before...but where...?_sesshemaru was not able to think where he had heard this name before."my lord food is ready" jaken said as a obedient and dedicated servant."hmm".He started to walk. with every foot step he heard both the girls laughing and chattering. He closed his eyes somehow the talk the laugh everything it felt like a song as if he was enjoying it

but after a minute it stopped for him it was disturbing he opened his eyes and saw that both the girls had stopped babbling because they had saw him was giving her best smile but when he looked at kagome she was upset and looked a bit unhappy. He came and sat next to her. He could sense that she felt a bit insecure when he was sitting so close to thought _I guess I was a bit harsh on her._

With a sigh he came closer to her earlobe and said softly "you don't have to feel insecure I will protect you and I will not do anything to hurt you again I promise".

Well to tell you guyzz the truth this is my first ever fanfic that I have ever written so I hope you are enjoying.

In the next chapter you will see love bloom between them...I am so excited...!


	4. thoughts

thoughts

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out.

kagome X sesshemaru

kagome felt her heart became light and an adrenaline rush inside her body cause in the whole day it was the first time he had said something so nicely to her and by coming so...close to her...she started to blush just by the saw a pink streak on her face,

he thought _she is not like any human in the past four or five hours I just saw depression,helplessness, weakness, boldness,confidence, cuteness...so many emotion in just one human._

kagome was sleeping with Rin but her mind and heart was somewhere else, _I would have better gone to school with this fever I am such an ass why on earth i came up with this idea._

on the other hand

sesshemaru was guarding the camp as he knew that the part of forest in which they were was not safe it was flooded with demon and that's how he met kagome...she was running from a sat down on a big chunk of moon was looking beautiful...the stars it was dreamy and there was a sweet wind blowing that overwhelmed his senses.

_tomorrow I will have to ask her from where she is the dress she was wearing I have never seen that kind of dress and the thing she is holding so tightly_(he is taking about her bagpack)_from where is she?_.sesshemaru stood up and went inside the camp to see her but kagome was fast asleep, he looked at her carefully she was looking beautiful in the moonlight, her raven locks looked so shiny and her lips they were so nicely was astonished by himself that these kind of thoughts never ever came for a demoness but is he falling for a human girl.

he snaped out of his unfamiliar thoughts as he was walking another thought surrounded him_I just have to wait till she gets well and then I will be back to normal._

all night he was so in thoughts that he didn't realised when tiredness took over him.

In the morning kagome woked up all fresh and felt very relaxed "all really was a good night sleep".she looked for some clothes in her bag and found a pink strapless top with a white denim short skirt, she got dressed and when she looked deep into her bagpack she found a tiffin._I think if I will keep it with me anymore then it will no longer be edible I think this food is destined to be eaten by someone else not by inuyasha._ With the tiffin in one hand she went outside and saw a sleeping sesshemaru, she first hesitated but then the words said by him popped into her managed to put a fake smile and sat next to him and said"wake up it's morning".sesshemaru opened hi eyes slowly and found a smiling kagome in front of he could say a word,she opened the tiffin looked inside it and found some never seen before food "what is this?"

"well it is food"

"what kind of food?"

"well it is noodles"

"what is this noodles?"

she was getting bored of his questions, as he was about to ask another question she filed his mouth with noodles then she asked"how is it?",now it was his turn to cleaned his mouth and said"it's nice".she gave him a warm smile that touched his heart,he thought _what is happening to me whats...wrong with my thoughts why am I thinking about her so deeply..._

I think thoughts was a nice chapter right? in the next chapter you will read about how he asks her question and how she asks him questions and the answers they will come out someway or other please review !


	5. answer my following questions

answer my following questions

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out.

kagome X sesshemaru

after finishing the food, she said "um...thankyou for taking care of me thanks a lot". he didn't say anything but just looked at her 10 minutes or so there was silence they were able to here the water flow and grasses float, there was so much is a kind of girl who can't live without talking, at last she broke the silence "well...".sesshemaru said for the first time in the conversation "answer my following questions".kagome looked down and thought about what is he going to ask.

"from where you are?"

"I am from the modern era"

"modern era"-he was confused.

"well I answered your question next please"

"if you are from a place called modern era why did you came here?"

she got extremely excited-"to meet my friends"

"who are your friends?"

she was blank for a moment. she didn't knew what to say, how will he react if she says she is with inuyasha gang, will he be as calm as he is right now.

"answer me"

"I-I-I am with I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a "

his eyes immediately fill with rage his claws became big "oh boy ! I should've said something else".he pulled her and asked"are you here to keep an eye on me? or to steal something? and if anything from these two is true then prepare to die".

she closed her eyes and smiled softly "you can kill me".

"what did you just said?"

she looked up at him"I said what you heard, even if I will say I am not here to do any kind of harm you will still kill me right?".his eyes softened "you are not scared to die".she said"nopes".he put her down and smiled at her"I believe you". what was it a dream or an illusion he just smiled she pinched herself, it is real he really smiled.

he sat down and asked her to do the same "when are you leaving?"he was amazed by seeing such a change in him she didn't wanted to leave she pretended in front of him like as she is weak and can't walk and all that stuff to make him let her stay."you don't have to pretend if you want to stay".what ? what no-no it's not like that she said. the thing was they both were enjoying each others company now."can I ask you something?".he looked at her and nodded as a sign of yes you can.

"why is your hair white and so beautiful?"

he was like-"huh...?"

"ok no problem why do you walk so slowly sometimes?"

"what?"

"why are you having red eye lids do you wear eye liner?"

"what is this eyeliner?"-he sighed and thought there is no meaning of taking this converstion ahead so he said-

"somethings should remain untold cause it's better that way".

kagome was embarressed she thought to herself why she was being so stupid "nevermind". These are the kind of idoitic questions she never asked anyone even if she wanted to cause it didn't made sense."let's go" sesshemaru came running to them"lord sesshemaru I made this for you".she handed him a crown like thing made of- flowers...her eyes were filled with hope that he will wear it, he bent down and said "thankyou Rin". kagome eyes got wide and mouth feel open did he just said thankyou and another surprising thing happened he did wear it, for a second or too, to make Rin happy, kagome was now so astonished that she just said one thing to herself "...He is ni-nice..." (:D)

I haven't thought about a summary for the next chapter so I guess you just have to read it on your own...so how was this chapter please review me...


	6. seven things I love about you

7 things that I (love) about you

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out.

kagome X sesshemaru

It was noon time

kagome was with Rin. sesshemaru and jaken were somewhere else. Rin started to set flower in kagome's hair "kagome-sama you look wonderful", Rin got all too smiled at how innocent she is."Rin can I ask you something" kagome was plucking flowers without looking at her she nodded."how did you came to be living with sesshemaru-sama".

"well I am an orphen and I didn't had anything to eat wear you can say nothing so once I stoled an apple from a shop so the villagers started to chase me and made me half dead and then left me in the forest, I think it was my luck when lord sesshemaru took all responsibilty of me".she was eyes got all watery she hugged Rin and said "I am sorry to make you cry".Rin loosened her grip and pasted a smile on her face and said"well It's my past and...I-I can't forget it so it's not your fault".kagome looked at the 8 year old she was talking like a grown added

"It's nice how you are calling lord sesshemaru as sesshemaru -sama".kagome blushed furiously.

sesshemaru who was walking towards the camp heard his name being called from the two young ladies, his heart skipped a beat there, he hid behind a tree to hear there conversation, he was having butterflies in his stomach.

the conversation continued rin asked.

"kagome-sama do you like lord sesshemaru?".sesshemaru was eager to hear the blushed again and clutched her skirt tightly and answered-

"It's not like love but yes I like him, he is a gentlemen." sesshemaru blushed.

"so you like him".Rin said in a girlish felt her heart burst out.

"what is the best thing that you love about him?"

kagome thought for a while"well there are seven things that I love about him".

sesshemaru was hearing carefully each and every word she was saying.

"the first thing is that he is nice from inside but it's a different thing that he does not show it outside."

"the second thing is he cares for people who are in danger like how he helped me but I guess the first meeting was kinda rough, nevermind."

"the third thing is the way he smiles I know he hardly smiles."

"the fourth thing is how he eats noodles."she giggled, sesshemaru was embarressed.

"the fifth thing is his eyes they are very beautiful but I never have seen his eyes take any other shade other than anger."

Is she complimenting me or pointing out my faults he thought.

"the sixth thing is- his hairs."

"and the seventh thing is"she hesitated sesshemaru was eager"well...umm in moonlight he looks really very handsome."

Rin was surprised "I didn't knew you notice him so carefully I think you love him."

both kagome and sesshemaru got a heavy and light feeling in their heart at the same time but it was not painfyl or something...it felt calming.

she thought "love him...?"

how was it ? please please review...? I would really appriciate that. In the next chapter he invites her to his...think think *giggles*.


	7. where is she

uh...oh...where is she ?

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out.

kagome X sesshemaru

ouch ! shippou cried, "Inuyasha you are so mean".he cried"you could have not even able to touch me If kagome would have been here...I miss her...".Inuyasha sat down angrilly and thought_ its been a long time since I last saw her where is she? I must go down the well and find what's the matter?_

he started to run towards the well in a fast pace,so that he can see his... dearest friend. In a minute or two he was standing in front of the well, he looked down to find something that he is not able to find,"okay kagome If I find you down there you are going to be in great trouble".He jumped there was a pink streak light that was calming,he floated down and was standing in front of kagome's house.

"okay" he stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirk that was ran towards the front door and was confused he found a note attached to it in which it as written-

"kagome your grandpa is in hospital so we had to go there if you come before us then keep up with your homework cause it have been two days that you haven't went to school and I hope the meeting with your friends in the ancient era was a success" - love mom...

Inuyasha thought for a while and his mouth fell open"It means she has been in our era for more than two days I hope eveything is alright with her".he ran again now but this time also it was to find kagome.

meanwhile...with kagome

sesshemaru was standing behind kagome she was sitting on a hill top and looking the sunset, sesshemaru sat next to her,"I want to talk to you"he said while looking brown eyes were now fixed on continued"I want to know If you would like to come with me to the western lands?".and then his gaze shifted to her hoping for a positive blushed "well...well yes I would really like to come with you".

she blushed again when she looked at him she noticed that he was concentrating on her she was about to stand,

he unexpectedly pulled her closer, she fall strightly in his lap and found herself being just inches apart from his face, he kissed her, slowly closing his eyes, kagome was captured by his sweet touch on her neck, the kiss got deepened as he wanted more and she allowed him...

Inuyasha was being crazy just by the thought f her being alone in this dangerous jungle, Sango saw him running and asked"what happened?" Inuyasha was out of breathe it took a while for him to calm down"she is here we gotta find her before it is too late." there was a horror on his face...

"we will leave today for the western lands''sesshemaru said while holding kagome's hand tightly as if he don't want to let smiled and jaken agreed to whatever his master said blindly...but there was a feeling in the back of kagome's mind that felt not that peaceful...

...

so how was it I made them kiss ! *hahahaha*please review to tell you it really helps...


	8. duobt

doubts

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out.

kagome X sesshemaru

As kagome was walking with sesshemaru there was a question that was making her feel uncomfortable, he was still holding her hand tightly, an hour ago he kissed her passionately, the look in his eyes is not the normal look that a boy gives to a girl usually is it that he is in love...with me ?

sesshemaru found it irritating that she was so quite today it was not of her usual mood he looked at her and started to find what's the matter by the look on her face it was as if she was bothered with something.

he asked "what happened?"

she stopped and was hesitating to ask anything.

he was asked her again but this time pulling her closer to him more like a embrace to make her feel good.

she felt calm and said"sesshemaru-sama can I ask you a thing if you don't mind?"

he said"hn"in approval

"It is um...ah..." she was not able to find the correct words"do you l-o-v-e" she stopped there."I just have a doubt just wanna clear it out"

he tilted her head to come in eye contact with her"yes".

his answer was simple but there was still something that bothered her.

"I mean can't you just say that a bit more romantically cause you are my first love..."

he felt proud that she was untouched"I will but not now"

she pouted"well...this is not fair can't you just say those three magical words to me"

he stopped"what magical words?"

"you don't know"

he shook his head

"I-I love you"

he was confused "true love don't need these kind of formalities you just get to know about that your guy/girl loves you or not by just the actions"

she still was not convinced but she forget that he is not a guy from his era of his on age, he was the king of western land who was more than 200 years old and it is more than enough that he is in love with a human.

he came closer and smiled "do you want me to do something for you to cheer you up" she lookd at him his eyes fixed on her "It is better we go" and then she ran quickly away from him.

"he still is not admitting that he loves me"

"well I told you something before didn't I?''

"hey It's not nice to hear others talking to themselves"

"well you are not other''

It made her blush, it was as if he knew how to make her blush everytime.

"then who am I?''

"you are a part of me"

she said"you really know how to flirt"

"enough talking now stop"

"are you threatening me"

he pulled her closely towards him from her waist and said"kagome...I will kiss you If you will not stop talking"

"okay..."

they had crossed the mountains and now was a day away from his were now walking through the most beautiful place on the earth with birds chirping, water flowing with a constant melody, little animals running making others feel as if they are dancing in the grass.

there hands were laced together, they both admired the nature's beauty in their minds and kagome giggled as the cold and soft air hit her softly, making her didn't even knew when he fell for her, she got a natural cuteness in her that he loved, the way she gets angry everything he loved it all he felt lucky to have her, she was worth his love he thought and said softly"I love you..."she was busy in her own world but she didn't knew that she had made a place in the cold demon's heart by just being herself...

...reviewsssss ! and thnxxx for the views and to my story followers ! It really gives boost *watery eyes*. well I am an 14 year old girl and I am having a paper on monday so It will take me a little bit time to update ok but I will surely update the story !


	9. wow

wow

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out.

kagome X sesshemaru

...

"oh god ! I have been wearing these clothes now for more than two days yuck"

kagome looked at herself with came running towards her and asked

''what happened?". she smiled and said"nothing Rin" cause she knew Rin is a small girl and can't do anything but get more tensed after hearing her problem, she became sad "what to do, I stink".

sesshemaru was listening to her I-am-talking-to-myself conversation "well there is a waterfall near this area wanna go".she danced up and down and clapped her hands like a child and nodded her head leaded the way, there were bushes and trees that were hiding the beautiful waterfall in its soft blanket, they cleared their way and found the place she was so excited to go to. her eyes got widened and a wide smile spread across her face, just one word came out of her mouth"wow !".

sesshemaru looked at her and said"you wanna bathe or not",kagome gave him an angry look"well if you leave then only I can".he didn't say anything but just walked away, kagome for a minute was surprised he was acting strange no arguing, no sweet talking nothing...she let her mind just to concentrate on bathing now she will think about the change in mood later.

"wow ! It's been a long time since I bathed in water-falls!"she stripped down and when she was only in her (you know in her under garments), she stepped in the chilly water and it felt nice she ducked into the water and started to hum her favourite song truly madly deeply (by cascada it's a nice song!) as she was feeling water contact after two days it took her half an hour to clean herself but there was another problem now "what am I gonna wear?".

sesshemaru screamed from the other side "It's been a long time you will catch a cold don't worry I got clothes for you", she heard footsteps going back to the place where it came from, she took a deep breathe and saw the dress it was a pink fighting kimono that had tight fitting pants and a upper dress with a sash to tighten it up, she got dressed and relieved, she found sesshemaru sitting next to a tree with eyes closed "he really cares for me a lot"and then blushed (she blushes a lot right?)"you ready to go" when he opened his eyes he found himself just staring at her he thought _she looks really beautiful in the traditional kimono I saw her in some kind of dress that I haven't even seen in my entire life._

"hello !'',she snapped him out of his thought, they started to walk, he wasn't making any eye contact but just simply walking, kagome said a lot of things in between to make him say something but he was not paying attention, she got a bit depressed, she didn't knew that the thing that was biting him was there is a guy who will want to snatch her away from him, the only thing that he ever loved (of course he loved Rin too)cause he was able to sense his aura of the guy he hates the most of Inuyasha.

she stopped "sesshemaru-sama is there something that is bothering you", he didn't say anything but looked at her blankly"please say something you are scaring me",he hugged her tightly and said"never ever you try to leave me I don't wanna let you go","I will not go",she deepened the hug "so you...are scared of losing me","you really like to hear some nice things about you right kagome",she gave a wide grin"yup!",his eyes turned sorrowful"I sense inuyasha's aura he might be coming to take you away from...me", she felt a pain in her heart she was about to cry but got herself together and said"he is my friend he will understand me and will not do anything to hurt me",you mean you will get hurt if you are taken away from me asked sesshemaru,she was like "yes It will certainly hurt me" and they ended the conversation there but there was a tension in their head now who was INUYASHA !

...

I will end this story when it reaches 18 chaps ok guyzzzz thnxx for every thing !

:D


	10. enough is enough time to go

enough is enough time to go

Underlined and italicized words are thoughts.

The things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

Kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. So she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru! Will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life? We will find out.

Kagome X sesshemaru

...

Inuyasha was getting depressed day by day because he was not able to do anything for kagome as he didn't even had a clue of where she is.

Inuyasha closed his eyes_ where are you kagome..._ miroku knew inuyasha loved kagome with all his heart and he never want kagome to leave him like kikyo did, "keep faith inuyasha we will find her"...sango said to keep inuyasha going...

...

"sesshemaru-sama have we reached the western lands" kagome asked him while holding ren's hand..."no"...sometimes it felt like why is he so dumb...his famous dialogues are hnnn, no, yes and human...but that's another thing that he has stopped calling her that...kagome sighed...she was walking with ren behind sesshemaru so he looked back and found her sighing..."what happened"...she was so lost in her thought's that she didn't even listened that he was asking her something.

He made her stop and asked "what is bothering you"...she forced a smile and said "It's just that this love and all happened so fast that I didn't got time to..." she stopped there...he was eager to listen and sticked to those words "time to"...she said..."Time to meet my friends"...his face became blank again "you mean inuyasha"...she nodded..."ren please go walk with jaken"...she didn't ask him why and just did what he asked her to.

"kagome...I am telling you this again...love doesn't need any time period or words to express it...try to understand"...now kagome was getting angry what does he mean to say he has said this thing more than two times...each and every minute... she can't even meet her friends ! "But sesshemaru-sama..! My friend ship with inuyasha is older than our love! I can't leave him like that he needs me too!"...sesshemaru fell silent...his eyes became red and he said furiously "don't compare my love with his filthy friendship!"...kagome was taken aback...her mouth fell open... "Sesshemaru-sama you don't love me..."...she tried to hold back her tears but it came rushing down her cheeks..."I am going...come to me...when you really think that you love me"...she started walking towards the direction they came from..."truly"...she added that word at the end... sesshemaru has never been offended like this before in his whole life..."you can go! I don't care..."...kagome stopped there and said softly without looking at him "that's what the problem is...you don't care..."...she silently started walking again...tears falling...

sesshemaru felt that why do all the bad things happen to him only...his father the man he loved the most left his mom for a human...and now the girl he loved left too because of inuyasha...

Kagome kept walking...she knew that what she did was all in a disrespectful manner... at least it is not like he didn't care for her at all...but still he don't know how to express it...he thinks being with him all the time will make her happy...

"Sesshemaru Sama where is kagome chan...?"...ren asked the inuyoukai...who was now walking silently...he didn't answer but just replied in an indirect way "she will be with us ren..."

...

Inuyasha was being impatient now he had searched the whole place but NO! He is not able to find her...how far can she go...Miroku asked "what if she goes to the camp"...inuyasha was sitting under a tree "shippo is there.."...miroku was impressed by inuyasha he was being careful with each and every thing..."No clue! Not a bit where can she be..."..."did you check the area near the well"...something hit him...he thought _"yes...I did go down the well but didn't check the area near it...I hope I'll get something related to her..."_

...

"Miroku I will be back in some time" inuyasha hurried to the bone eater's well with a grin, in the hope that he will find his kagome.

...

Kagome stopped at the waterfall and thought of the wonderful moment she had spent here. Kagome bathing in the waterfall peacefully and sesshemaru coming with new clothes for her in his hand like a servant. A small smile spread on her lips as the memory came back to her but she can't live with it her whole life.

She continued to walk, black locks falling on her eyes blocking her front view, she bumped into something but this time she didn't fall like before but stood still without any movement. There was a deep silence so she looked up and found a white haired tall woman wearing a traditional kimono. Kagome looked at her emotionlessly and she looked at her in disgust "how dare you bump into me you disgusting human" the lady broke the silence by speaking first. Kagome smiled mildly and said "so you are a demon" the lady found the question meaningless cause she was in an era where mainly the demons lived so she found it inappropriate to answer it.

Kagome knew why she wasn't answering her so she continued "what do you think you are more superior than us" the lady found it way too offending, it was true that the demons were powerful than the humans and very capable of doing things more nicely and in less time than the homosepians.

The lady brushed some dirt from her silk kimono and answered "well to really tell you we are" very coolly that made kagome angry to hell. "Then fight me!" the demoness looked at the girl in disbelieve and replied "I don't have any problem with that"

Kagome was already mentally stressed out and wanted something to release her rage on.

They both made themselves comfortable before starting, kagome was truly unaware of the opponent's power and about her weakness but still she was not at all nervous or scared. The lady was an ice mage who used atmosphere humidity and converted it to ice. She started attacking poor kagome with her solidified ice chunks that she barely escaped and some really hit her very badly, kagome found something wrapping up her and fill up all her senses with some kind of yellowish green vapor, the lady saw the girl's eye color changing to whole white and before she could do anything she felt very powerful hit her and she fell unconscious because of the strike.

After some time when she came back to her consciousness she found the human girl lying still on the ground, she crawled up to her and tried to wake the girl up but it took her few minutes to gain consciousness. The demoness helped her to sit and asked "you don't know how to handle your own power right?" for which she just nodded. The demoness smiled and said "you don't need to look at me as a foe anymore" kagome looked at her with wide eyes and asked "but I am a human" at which the lady laughed and said "you are not just a normal human" for the first time kagome smiled after her break up "you mean to say we cool" the lady was not familiar with this kind of language but she knew that the girl was just confirming something "yes" and asked further "what's your name?" the raven haired girl replied coolly "kagome"

Something hit the lady as if she has heard this name from her master "you mean to say kagome higurashi" she nodded she enquired further "you are the human miko right?" she again nodded but in a lighter pace cause she was quite bored of just nodding. Kagome asked the lady when she was over with her questioning "what is your name?" the demoness said "the lady" kagome laughed mentally and thought _" what kind of a name is the lady?"_ the lady introduced herself more clearly when she saw the miko lost in her own thoughts.

"I am the disciple of master naraku" kagome got wide eyed at this and just one thing came out of her mouth "WHAT!"

...

Sorry for updating so lately cause I was so busy with my other stories.

Okay I take full responsibility of the lady she is one from my imagination.

You must be thinking that sesshemaru and kagome love each other and they broke up for such a silly reason but to tell you there are some kind of boyfriends who are very possessive of their girlfriends and the best medicine for such types is LEAVE THEM!

Sing the song we are never ever getting back together and chill !

They will slowly try to know about your wishes too. -_-


	11. unexpexted invitation

unexpected invitation

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out.

kagome X sesshemaru

...

**Now I am able to give all my free time to this story **

**I am saying this again that the lady is my imaginative character.**

...

Kagome found herself getting up by the name of naraku, for the first time she made a demoness friend on her own and she is the disciple of naraku; the evilest person she has ever known.

The lady looked at her and asked "what happened?" kagome's face had already turned pale, she does not wanted to stay with the lady anymore all she wanted to do was leave "the lady I think I should be going" the lady gave her a knowing nod but when kagome was about to leave she looked at the lady she was severely injured.

kagome bent down and released her healing power on the demoness making her senses calm. when kagome was done she stood up and smiled at the lady and said "now I should go!" and they both gave each other the ok bye look and went their own ways.

kagome was running breathelessly for a mile now, so she slowed down her pace cause she did'nt knew where she was going. she can't go home because her mom is going to shower down all her love on her in just one minute for being in this era for such a long period of can't go to inuyasha after staying with sesshemaru cause she can't even lie to him he will get sesshemaru's scent on her. "at last I have no where to go" kagome said to herself while sighing.

...

meanwhile..

"long live master naraku" the lady while bowing her head in front of the master with respect. naraku squirted his nose as he found inhaling a different scent.

"what kind of scent is this" naraku asked his best disciple. the lady was embarressed to say tthis at first but she can't make her master wait too for the answer so she replied in a low voice "it's of a human" naraku clenched his fist and asked her to answer in a more detailed way "while coming after a quest I bumped into kagome higurashi-" naraku didn't let her finish, he stood up from his throne like looking thing and said "what kagome.." he said more in a excited tone but then deepened it to make him look serious.

the lady wanted to know more about kagome but his pride was not letting him to so he decided to ask in an indirect way "you mean you bumped inuyasha's team" the lady was unfamiliar with them so just knew kagome "no master kagome was alone" "what kind of aura was she expelling" naraku asked immediately after hearing that she was alone.

"sadness" was the quick and accurate response of his best disciple, naraku smiled at this and came to a conclusion that kagome had some conflicts with her team mates so she left them.

"the lady I want you to make her come here I want to see her face to face" naraku ordered the lady and she accepted it as a true disciple will do. when the lady left a smile spread over naraku's lips.

...

"these soft hazle nut trees makes me feel calm" kagome said to herself and smiled, she was sowly recovering. she looked at her clothing; they were totally dirty now after having that fight with the lady. kagome left out a sigh and thought _"I don't have anyone to help me right now but before I had sesshemaru-sama..."_ a small tear came out of her eyes.

"you look so untidy kagome" this voice was familiar, kagome looked behind and found the lady standing there, she sweat dropped _"what does she want now.."_ the lady saw the raven haired sitting under a shady tree so she made herself comfortable next to her and asked "wanna come with me kagome"

kagome first got very surprised by this proposal as she can't forget that she is a human and the lady is a demoness...the lady looked at her face and asked "what happenned?" kagome got snapped out of her dream "you sure..." the lady was now looking straight towards the waving trees "sure of what" kagome swallowed hard before asking "about letting me in...your house" the lady smiled a bit that made kagome confused "silly first of all what's the problem in letting you in and second I don't live in house I live in master naraku's castle.."

kagome got wide eyed and stood up hurriedly that made the lady stand too.. "I can't come"the lady quirked her eye brow and made a face but kagome was not afraid she continued "naraku...he is my enemy..." she said that slowly. the sky became a bit dull by this time and the trees were waving all the indications of a coming storm.

the lady was standing still by now and said "master naraku ordered me to bring you he wants to meet you and I can't disobey him I am sorry kagome you have to come with me" the lady jumped up high in the sky and atacked him with a small sleek that hit kagome right on her neck..and she fell down on the ground unconscious.

**kagome's P.O.V**

I told the lady that I can't go with her even though I found her invitation tempting cause I badly wanted to rest my head upon a warm bed and get dressed up in fine clothes again but where she was taking me was in naraku's shed and I don't even know his purpose with me what if he just wants to take the shikon from me or something like that but this thought came to me even before when seshemaru asked me to stay with him until I got well but he was so nice to me ...

just as I was thinking something sharp but sleek hit me right in the neck...I don't know but I guess it was poisoned cause my vision is becoming blurry and my knees are becoming weak I can't feel them anymore my head it's just so heavy right now...

...

**normal P.O.V**

the lady picked her up and started running in a high pace towards the castle's direction...a small tear formed in the lady's eyes as she was keeping up with the running...she came closer to the girl and whispered softly "I am so sorry.."

...

**guys ! I am also sorry for not updating fastly ! but to tell you your waiting was worth it cause the upcoming chapters are going to be savvy cool and hell loads of romantic with a new guy entering her life ! can you guess who is he ! duh duh duuuuhh...suspense I love it ! when I am the supense maker :P**


	12. naraku's loving side

naraku's loving side

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gots in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out.

kagome X sesshemaru ...

**kagome's** **P.O.V**

"oh god where am I my head it's hurting so badly" I looked up and I found myself in a room pretty much like my room but more royal, the place was decorated coolly everything looks perfect and I am right now on a pink bed and what the hell ! who changed my clothings and my hair. I ran towards the big mirror that I guess is to look when you get dressed up cause it's full length one and now I am wearing a kimono and my hair tied up in a bun...

"so the princess is awake !" I saw a demoness with a smile and because of her smiling her fangs were clearly visible "so princess I dressed you up before just some few touch up's" my heart pumped up a bit when I heard that she is dressing me up purposely I asked "why are you clothing me and my name is kagome not princess" she laughed this time which made me even more confused "master naraku want to meet you and he told me to call you princess"

that made my mouth fell open and everything came back to me that the lady poisoned me and right now I am in naraku's castle and that's when I heard clapping sound and saw the demoness going and NARAKU ENTERING ! I am so scared what to do oh shit ! he is closing the door from inside ! hell I don't know what to do I can't move in this kinda dress ! oh my god ! I think I am over reacting but he is coming closer !

"hello kagome.." naraku said in a low pitch which made me shiver, he looked at me and asked "are you scared of me cause you don't have to" I thought what, these words are just making me crazy now he is one of inuyasha's enemy and now mine too and he is saying that I need not to be scared ! "kagome.." naraku called a soft blush highlited my cheek cause I was so lost in my thoughts that I guess I was just keep staring at him that made him a bit uncomfortable and now me too.

naraku stepped closer like it made my eyes cross, he was inhaling my scent and it felt kinda creepy he slipped his hands on my waist and pulled me closer that now my head was resting on his chest and I was able to feel his heart beat getting faster..what is he upto ?! "kagome I know it might be surprising for you but I love you" the first thought that came to my mind was another one ! I am not able to handle my first break up and now he.

he loosened his grip on my waist and made me stand in a way to make eye contact, and I was moving as he moved me. I guess he was trying to read my face "answer me kagome you love me" I was speechless I knew naraku is a psycho If I will say no he will force me to make it a yes so I thought of saying "give me some time" and faked a smile. naraku smirked and said "I want the answer to be a yes" and then he left the room. my mouth fell open and I thought then whats the reason to think when he wants me to say yes !

I looked around on the walls I wanted some fresh air It was getting exhausting..I opened the window and found him standing there looking at me and waving at me to come down. whatt the hell he was here just a minute ago ! he is so fast, he waved his hands more to know if I was coming down or not..I wanted to get out of the room as I think I hae spend a hell lot of time in it...so I said yes.

I shut the door hard and made my way down and on my way I found the lady doing some paper work I ignored her but I guess she saw me..the castle is very big and very nice "kagome here !" I heard a similar voice calling me and it was of naraku I walked towards him slowly that's what I was able to do because the kimono is just so sleek that I am not able to move properly. naraku is sitting on the grass and looked up at me "sit" he was not asking just like an order, it took me one minute to sit properly and when I sat he gave me a sudden jerk that made me fall upon the grass and he was now lying on me and it was really discomforting, he started to brush his hands on my cheek and pressed his body on mine I knew what his intentions were he wants to kiss me !

so I just shook my head away but he just cupped my face in his broad hands and leaned forward I closed my eyes hard so hard that it were paining "kagome what happened" I calmed myself first before answering and opened my eyes he was still so close ! "nothing I just think that kissing..." he didn't listened what I said next and just stood up and gave a hand to make me stand and like a true lady I accepted it. we made our way in the castle silently "naraku-sama" he stopped immediately and looked at me with a smile and said "I am not offended kagome don't worry" I thought how did he know that I was going to say the same thing , and when I started walking again he said "hearing naraku-sama from your sugar lips is so calming" that made me blush the most deepest shade of red.

he escorted me towards my bedroom and said that he will send miyako to bring me down for dinner and when I asked who is miyako he replied the demoness who dressed me that kinda embarressed me to hear this from his mouth. as I was about to close the door he caught me from my wrist and said "I guess you forgot to give me what's mine" I got a bit confused when he scooted closer and gave a small peck on my cheek and grinned while blushing. it was surprising to see him blush I guess that's because I never really knew how naraku's other side would be...

**normal P.O.V**

"the lady master naraku is calling for you" a local servant of naraku said to the lady. she quickly made her way to him and bowed down "the lady I want you to arrange for a wedding" the lady got confused she didn't wanted to question but still she tried to "wedding" naraku grinned at this "in no time kagome will tell me her answer and then I will marry her'' the lady found this really amusing but not questioned him anymore and went to make arrangements for the wedding.

...

**I hope you guys lyked it, plz comment and review...and if you want me to change somethings or just wanna give your idea or opinions don't hesitate feel free ! cause I am writing for you guyss what's the deal of writing then, if no one will read ! okk thnxxxx... **


	13. what's happening

whats happening ?

Underlined and italicized words are thoughts.

The things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

Kagome is having a fever but she don't want to stay at home. so she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gets in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru ! will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life. we will find out.

kagome X sesshemaru

...

with inuyasha..

Inuyasha started searching the whole place around the bone eaters well and that's when his eyes got lit up after so many days "yes!" inuyasha screamed that made the others gather up.

it was foil something that only kagome could bring from the future. he started inspecting "noodles.." miroku said looking at it and continued further "just a wrappe-r" inuyasha did'nt gave much attention to what he said and brought it closer to his nose "it smells like se-sshemaru" inuyasha got angry and he clutched his fists harder that made the wrapper just crumble in his hand.

"so it means sesshemaru kidnapped our kagome" miroku said with a concerned look, "we just can't reach to conclusions so fast" sango said to cool down the situation after seeing that inuyasha was losing his temper. "lets go" and the hanyou left the place holding the wrapper leaving the other two confused.

...

with kagome...

"i got to get out of this place" she said softly to herself in an unassured tone.

while kagome was thinking the lady opened the door silently and came in

"kagome-san" the raven haired girl looked at her with plain face. the lady sighed and made herself comfortable next to her "kagome-san please forgive me for my behaviour" kagome didn't say anything at this but listened to the demoness as she proceeded "I just can't disobey master naraku...when no one was there to help me he helped me and took good care of me and from that day I thought of serving master naraku for the rest of my life till I die"

kagome smiled at this and hugged the lady "I can understand leave it now ok" the lady returned the loosened the hug "the lady you are the only one with whom I can share my feelings here will you listen" she nodded.

"the lady after you took me here strange things is happening like naraku..I don't know he is acting so nice..." the lady felt a bit uneasy when she heard those words

and thought _"should I tell her what I heard last night..cause it's very important"_

the lady gathered herself and looked at the girl sitting in front of her, she has this heart that can win over anyone, a pure soul...and lieing to her will be like backstabing "kagome! master naraku...he-he is playing with you..a deadly game" kagome got scared when she saw how horrified the lady was.

"last night...naraku told me to make arrangements for your wedding" kagome got wide eyed "my weddin-g?" she nodded "yes with master naraku..after some time I returned again to ask something that's when I heard him say that on the wedding day he will weave your soul with his own..." kagome got confused she didn't knew what happens in that case if naraku does something like that..

"what happens when someone weaves souls?" kagome asked softly, the lady was horrified more than ever right now "what happens!? oh god kagome...it will be like two bodies one soul...hurting him means hurting you! he also mentioned someone named inuyasha and sesshemaru"

kagome wanted something to happen like a sudden earthquake in which the castle crumbles or else to jump from the window but its not high enough so she will not die...tears started to rush down her cheeks "the lady what can I do...now? I don't want both of them to suffer because of me.."

"what if someone tells them about whats happening to you in here" kagome thought about it for a second but again she became hopeless "who is going to tell them.." the lady stood up and said "I put you in this joint so it's my duty to get you out " "really you will do that for me" she nodded. "but what will you do?"

"I will go to sesshemaru or inuyasha" "but-but how will you get to know about where are they?" she grinned "you don't know about my powers kagome" kagome lit up at this and thanked the lady with all her heart "ok I should leave then kagome-san "

...

with sesshemaru

"kagome..." a tear escaped from his eyes "it means she is with you!" he looked at the hanyou who was standing in front of him with his sword just inches apart from his face. "who let you in" sesshemaru said with cold eyes, he thought that kagome might be with inuyasha cause she left him to go back. "I have no time to answer your stupid questions! tell me where is kagome ! she is nowhere to be found !"

sesshemaru found this amusing "what she is not with you ?" the room became silent. both guys were asking the same question from each other, at which just one thing came out of their mouth "where is she then ?"

...

with the lady...

the lady came to the place where she met kagome for the first time as she thought that it might help but it was of no use. she had time as naraku had no intention of marrying kagome today but time was slipping out of her hands.

The lady started walking thinking what to do as she didn't knew anything about the two men except their name, "miss would you like to buy some fortune sticks" a girl with a basket asked the demoness who was now brought back to earth from her thought land, "what are fortune sticks" the lady enquired, the girl gave her a little smile "it brings you luck" at which the lady sighed and said "I don't need any luck cause it never lasts" the little girl laughed at this and asked "you need any help?" the lady looked at the girl with an expression less face and replied "how can you help me?"

"anything"

"I don't even know you..."

"miss I know you are having a problem and so do I..and I guess we both can help out each other"

"but how am I associated with your problem?"

"I am desperately in need of money and if you will buy my fortune sticks it will surely help me out.."

"you could have just asked me" the lady gives the girl some money in exchange of fortune sticks.

"no no I want to help you too"

"ok then answer me do you know someone named sesshemaru or inuyasha?"

"definitely ! I know lord sesshemaru the regal king of western land!"

the lady thanked the little girl "you solved my problem thankyou dear!"

"I should leave then, thanks for all your help" at which the little girl replied "same

here, have a safe journey!"

_"western lands...alright!"_ the lady thought.

...

in sesshemaru's castle

"what do you mean where is she! I am asking you!" inuyasha yelled at sesshemaru at which he lost his temper "you filthy hanyou don't forget that you are in my lands" "so what huh?" inuyasha said while taking out his sword "hey stop this nonsense both of you!" sango interrupted and walked towards sesshemaru and asked "kagome is missing did you meet her somewhere?"

sesshemaru for the first time felt speechless, "yes she was with me but kagome left a lot earlier to meet inuyasha" "what really?" sango was not able to believe sesshemaru that kagome was with him.

"with you why?" inuyasha questioned, sesshemaru replied coolly "I don't need to give you explainations", "well you got to!" inuyasha took a step closer and asked the grinning inuyoukai. when inuyasha found that sesshemaru was not giving him much attention he continued "cause I love that girl and I really got to give some explainations to her mother too !"

...

with kagome

"I hope that the lady gets to sesshemaru or inuyasha on time" kagome murmured to herself, naraku entered the room and found kagome lost in her thoughts "what happened?" kagome at first didn't knew what to answer as the guy who was standing in front of her is playing wih her feelings and one day decieve her too but right now any burst out might not be good for anyone she gotta wait.

"I was just thinking about you naraku-sama" kagome said with a made up voice to look cute, naraku grinned in the thought that she was at last falling for him and his plan is speeding up. "oh! kagome what were you thinking about me" naraku said while sitting next to her. kagome looked away and frowned at this but quickly changed her face to look like as if she meant it "oh! naraku-sama I can't tell"

naraku leaned forward and took her hand in his and asked again "please kagome, my love!" she thought _"woah! he act so well but I lied to him! I was'nt thinking about him what should I say save me! "___

she thought of something and said "I-I was thinking about your pretty face naraku-sama" at which he looked at her seriously as if in some deep thoughts, "pretty?" kagome bit her own tongue "I am sorry! I mean't to say handsome face" naraku burst out in laughters and fell back straight on the bed that made kagome smile too for the first time he let his feeling drain away without holding them back in front of her.

...

with inuyasha

"just shut that mouth in front of me" sesshemaru roared "what do you mean you love her, don't you ever again think of saying that in front of me again!" suddenly everything was quite, no one spoke especially inuyasha and then he spoke "It took me some moments to process what you just said" which made the king even more impulsive "I love her not you! because of you she left me ! to see you ! and now because of you she is lost" inuyasha clenched his fists and barked "I know her more than you do! she loves me not you!"

**SHUT UP !**

someone spoke from behind, it was the voice of the lady "you both are I guess sesshemaru and inuyasha! well let me tell you something! you should have been roaming in the forests trying to find her but instead you both are just fighting here on a pointless topic cause when she will get married to naraku none of you will ever get to say that she is yours!"

"what? kagome is marrying naraku?" sango said in disbelief "but how?"

...

_**hmmm...well I hope you enjoyed :) please do write to me okkk bye bye till then **_

_**hey wait ! does anyone like taylor swift ! her album red is awesome don't you think guys?**_

_**well I like lady gaga (artpop it is going to release I guess in 2013) and selena gomez (when the sun goes down is an awesome album muah ! muah ! I love this album) and avril lavigne (when you are gone! complicated! smile! happy ending! wish you were here ! coooool !) too ! **_


	14. no lies,no secrets,no fakeness anymore

no lies, no secrets and no fakeness anymore

Underlined and italicized words are thoughts.

The things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

Kagome is having a fever but she doesn't want to stay at home. So she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gets in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru! Will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life? We will find out.

Kagome X sesshemaru

...

* * *

**With kagome...**

Naraku was sitting next to kagome for more than an hour now, kagome knew that he wanted to talk to her about something really very important but wasn't able to say anything...so she thought of asking it by herself.

"what is it naraku-sama?" kagome asks with concern

"Kagome...do you remember that I asked you if you love me or not?" naraku says without looking at her

_"how can he ask something like that he knows he don't love...he is so powerful he could just force me to marry him."_ kagome thinks with an expressionless face.

"Kagome you listening?" naraku asks her but this time digging deep onto her face to see it clearly.

"Yes I am..." was her soft reply...

There was a silence in the room for about a minute or two; kagome knew that he is waiting for her answer so she says

"I like you naraku-sama..." in a broken voice as it was a lie and at the end she adds "but...I don't know about loving you as my heart belongs to someone else..."

At which naraku becomes a bit angry "who is he...?"

_"Should I tell him?"_ kagome thinks and replies "sesshemaru-sama..."

Naraku looked at her with wide eyes "you know him hardly! And the most important thing is that he is your enemy!"

"He was once my enemy but not now...it implies to you too..." kagome became a bit discomfort able talking about this

"But! I helped you when everyone abandoned you! treated you as my own queen! gave you my heart! you can't do this to me! you can't leave me! you have to marry me!" naraku said while hugging her making her almost choke.

kagome loosened his tight grip "no one ever abandoned me! and what love?! you don't even like me! the lady told me everything about weaving our souls! you are marrying me just because of your own needs!" she shouted

"she told you what?" naraku asks with an not-able-to-believe expression. He thought

"_what had she done! Why is she being so friendly with this girl!"_

now naraku was losing his temper "there is no harm in weaving our souls as I just want that you never leave me!"

kagome makes a disgusted face "what!? are you crazy?!"

naraku clutches his fist harder "this conversation ends here! I thought of making you my queen and love you but this was the last straw! no one has ever talked to me like you did! we are getting married tomorrow!"

"I knew it love is just a game for you!?" kagome shouted as a tear escapes from her eyes

"shut up! I tried to convince you! thought that we will rule together but you just want to die I guess" naraku slaps the girl which made her fall on the ground , a dark aura surrounded the guy...he storms out of the room laughing evilly.

kagome lies on the ground silently crying only one thing came out of her mouth

"the lady...save me..."

* * *

**with the lady...**

"what!? we have to hurry!" sango screams...

sesshemaru and inuyasha were standing still trying to take in each and every word the lady said to them, miroku and sango were becoming impatient with every second.

"I came here to inform this...that kagome is not at all safe there...his intentions are not right! we have to leave now" the lady tells with a calm voice

"but! why did she go to him in need!" inuyasha cried

the lady sighed "look its a long story and we got no time to waste anymore"

the lady leaves the room but before leaving she says "I will be waiting outside come quickly"

the room becomes unorthodox silence took over the place...sango looks at everyone with equal intervals "miroku lets go! we can't risk kagome's life"

at last she added "I hope you will keep away your conflicts for a while...for her sake..."

both the brothers gives away cold stares...but then inuyasha speaks out "sesshemaru I know we can never live without killing each other and now...because of us...kagome is in danger we have to fight together just for this time..."

sesshemaru thinks for a moment and says "just for this time..." and leaves the room...

* * *

sesshemaru. inuyasha and kagome what will happen to this love triangle when she will have to choose between one- sesshemaru (not a perfect beginning but her love) inuyasha (a guy who was always there for her in need her true friend)

will they be able to reach before the clock stops ticking !?

would they be able to save kagome from the evil king naraku...and his plan to destroy everything ! within his grasp!?

we will see...when this love story enters a new zone! **DUH DHUN DUH !**...

I thought of giving this chapter a bit of a dramatic end ! hehehe

I hope you liked my work

I am talking as if I am done writing right ?

well don't worry I won't leave this story half way


	15. little hope

a little hope

Underlined and italicized words are thoughts.

The things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

Kagome is having a fever but she doesn't want to stay at home. So she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gets in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru! Will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life? We will find out.

Kagome X sesshemaru

...

(A/N: another chapter :D I was out of ideas so it took me a while to write this...3 more chaps and this story will be over :) I hope whomever is reading my stories will certainly review cause it really feels nyc to read reviews as if your hardwork is paying off :D good or bad just review me about my story I will be very happy.

if you guyz are fairy tail lovers then don't forget to read my other fanfics!

I don't know anything- grayXlucyXnatsu

a heartbreaking bet- lucyXnatsu

-grayXerza

...

**kagome P.O.V**

I am sitting in this room in front of the mirror with all these demoness trying to dress me up, It's like they are trying to dress a dead body as there is no smile on my face just moving as they are asking me to...today is my marraige but I am not at all happy but there is nothing I can do, nothing to change my fate. I closed my eyes and sobbed "no no my lady don't do that you will ruin your make up" I immediately wiped my tears and gave her a nod with a fake smile as there is no point of fighting with them, this is going to my life from now on.

...

**the lady P.O.V**

**me, sango, miroku, sesshemaru and inuyasha had made it to the castle but there is something different about this place today, its all brightened up and..."you guys go hide in the bushes when I will give you signal just head in" they nodded. I walked towards the guards "what is happening here" they bowed in front of me "its our king naraku's wedding today with to be queen kagome" my jaw dropped...no it can't be, he wanted to take this slow but now so early why ? did he..got to know about everything? I must be careful.**

**kagome's friends were wearing robes with hoods to keep their identity safe, I pointed my fingers towards the bushes and they came out "these are some important people open the gate let us go in" the guards first hesitated but as they know that I am naraku's loyal servant they can't disrespect me. we headed in but as my intuitions told me...he knows the truth, I have to hide myself from him...as much as I can.**

**we made our way carefully towards kagome's room without catching anyone's attention and to my amusement I heard giggles and laughter's coming from inside, I opened the door slightly to see what's happening, it was kagome getting dressed for her wedding, poor soul...I have to do something but for now I have to do something with her friends they can't roam around wearings robes. **

**I took them to my room where I gave clothes to hide their Identity and sesshemaru...I had to camoflage his stripes with his skin color using some make up, In a minute or two they all got dressed in the servant clothes **

**"now its time you guys will disperse in the castle, hide your face and don't make eye contact with anyone just take your defense positions in different places of the marraige hall and when the right time comes we will attack" everyone nodded but there was this certain demon who looked as if he was angry.**

**"so...we are late indeed, she is getting married to him..." sesshemaru said in a cold voice.**

**"don't lose hope, she is not doing this with her own will!" I screamed how can he be so hopeless al of a sudden doesn't he want to save her from him, he didn't reply so I thought of ending the conversation and proceeding with the plan.**

**when everyone dispersed I made my way towards kagome's dorm again but this time she was all alone I guess her dressing up is over and she is all ready...I entered the dorm and closed the door behind me slowly "kagome.." I said softly. she was sitting on her bed with her back facing me she turned around when she heard me calling and I can see that she was crying but her expression changed from sorrow to hapiness and she came and hugged me tightly "the lady! you-are ba-ck!" her voice was breaking in between I guess she hadn't talked to anyone for a while. **

**I wiped away her tears "oh my my ! kagome your friends are here with me and we are not going to let naraku marry you"I was amazed by the words that came out of my mouth, I called master by his name...and I did something against him...but for the first time I am doing a good thing; back then all I did was kill innocent people on the command of naraku...**

**"sesshemaru is here" I looked at her, there was a spark in her eyes that told me she loved him immensely "he is" **

...

**sesshemaru's P.O.V**

"so we are late indeed, she is getting married to him" there was hurt in my voice that came out to be coldness for others. I tired not to look at anyone while those words slipped out my mouth that's when the lady screamed at me "she is not doing this with her own will!" I am really amazed that how kagome is able to make friends so quickly who are loyal to her and even ready to give away their life for the sake of saving her and the lady is one of them.

kagome's nice and kind behavior just makes anyone so attracted towards her I guess that's the main reason and...I fell for it too.

I can't think of losing her to that naraku, he is not worthy of kagome just so nice for him, I clentched my fist hard and made my way towards the marraige hall.

**...**

**kagome's P.O.V**

**"sesshemaru is here" I asked the lady, she looked at my face as if she was trying to search something and then she replied "he is" I felt so happy at least sesshemaru came for me even after our fight, I thought he wouldn't come because of hi pride but he did come for me...for me, I tear escaped from my eyes.**

**"kagome...its time to switch places" she smiled at me but I can tell that there was sadness in her eyes, it was a fake smile but I was not able to understand switch places...? I was puzzled "switch places?" she hugged me tightly and cried "kag-ome, I havve never done anything good in my life for anyone but you teached me to be nice to even my enemies and I am willing to give away my life happilly for you so that you can live" and then she cried harder.**

**"the lady..." my eyes got filled up, I have never seen her cry but still I didn't get what she wanted to do"what are you going to do?"**

...


	16. sacrifice

the time you lose everything

Underlined and italicized words are thoughts.

The things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

Kagome is having a fever but she doesn't want to stay at home. So she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gets in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru! Will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life? We will find out.

Kagome X sesshemaru

...

**sesshemaru's P.O.V**

**we are all here in this marraige hall,I can see sango, miroku and inuyasha in different positions. my eyes starts to wander around the room as it is being filled with demons and demoness, it is so crowded around here and I guess it is best for us as naraku will not find anything suspicious here then. everyone is laughing and giggling as I can here them talking about the c-ouple. I sighed and started to think about something else to keep my mind out of this as I can't hear them call kagome as naraku's going to be wi-fe...**

**suddenly, everything fell silent, no one was moving there eyes sticked towards the main stage as naraku walked in his best dress and as he took his last step and stood on his place everyone started whispering about something, I am not interested in hearing what are they babbling about -_-**

**I wonder what kagome is doing and if she is with the lady or what? **

**"oh kagome! you are here" I looked at naraku who was looking at the other side of the stage and that's when I felt that the time is coming near for our attacking but where is the lady ? we have to attack only when she gives us command and she is nowhere to be seen. my eyes fell on kagome she was wearing a kimono and for some reasons her...face was hidden by a veil ? why ? veil with kimono? she is being led by a girl whose face was plastered with make-up and her hair color was red I guess she must be someone with whom she spend all her time talking to apart from the lady.**

**"why are you wearing a veil?" naraku questioned slowly while smiling, she didn't reply but the red head answered instead, she was answering rather slowly in his ears that I was not able to hear clearly but when the girl was done with her explainations he nodded and asked the preacher to continue the marraige.**

**I was freezed, something was holding me back from fighting, I tried to move but it was of no use, I looked at others to see that they were also in the same condition, I tried all my force but the spell was rather strong. the lady, was cheating on us ! she was always on naraku's side ! she brought us here so that we would not try anything to fight on her back ! this magic is using atmosphere moisture and it is being converted into invisible particles that make our movement miserable and the lady is the one who possess this kind of power! **

**I watched as naraku weaved his soul with that of kagome...making her his forever, and we were standing here looking at them...now even if we get kagome back it would be impossible to kill naraku as there souls are one now...killing naraku means killing my kagome..**

**naraku pulled her veil up for kissing her and then i saw the most shocking thing ! "the lady?" naraku murmured, it was the lady in the wedding dress..naraku weaved his soul to the lady...then where is kagome ?**

**she tore her veil literally and made her way towards the crowd "now now..I am very happy that all of you came fo the wedding but the show is over all of you can go now or else" she closed her eyes and gathered all the moisture in the air made her power stable and launched it towards the confused demons and demoness making them freeze. she looked at us and smiled "and for you guys" she clapped her hands deactivating he power. I heard miroku say "she has a brilliant control over her powers"**

**"you ! how dare you! the lady! do you even know ! what you did?" naraku was fuming in anger and walked towards the lady at which the lady freezed his legs making him stop at hi way "I am sorry naraku but no more of you torturing others I can't let this happen all this have to end..." the red head who was with the lady all the time during the marraige cried "the lady.." she wiped her face and removed her wig revealing herself...it was..."kagome" her name came out of my mouth like a tune.**

**I saw kagome crying hard and she looked around the room and her eyes stopped at me, there was happiness in her eyes "sesshemaru-sama!" she screamed in joy.**

**...**

flashback

"what are you going to de the lady?" I asked the white haired demoness who hugged me tighter and replied "I will weave my soul with naraku insttead of you" it took a minute for kagome to process that "wh-at? you wou-ld do tha-t?" kagome stuttered. the lady let the girl go and wiped her tears away "yeah, I will weave his soul with mine and then you can go with sesshemaru" kagome was about to say something when the lady continued "you don't have to ask me why? just think that I am doing this for you and I am happy doing this after all I want to him to be a good man"

**...**

**kagome's P.O.V**

**I ran towards sesshemaru sama and hugged as tightly as I could and he hugged me back "sesshemaru-sama" I looked at his face and there was a kind of expression on his face that I have seen for the first time...he was crying a bit "kagome..I missed you" he said to me softly.**

**"nooo! the lady" we both looked back to see that sango was screaming and when I realised what was happening it was too late,the lady had pierced her chest with a sword causing both herself and naraku to fall unconciously on the marbled ground. I ran towards the lady, she was lying on the ground taking her last breathe "the lady! why did you kill-your self!" she smiled taking small breathe at a time "I-did this-for you" tears rushed down my cheeks as I hugged the girl who was deing for me.."the lady you said that you were marrying naraku! becuase you wanted him to be a good man" she laughed a bit that looked very painful to me "huh..he can never be changed my kagome, and if I told you the whole plan you would have never agreed"**

**"don't worry! the lady ! I will ask sesshemaru-sama to use his tessesaiga on you" (A/N: this is the right name for his blade right?) I looked at sesshemaru-sama standing behind me but the lady stopped me from asking him "s-top it, if you will revive me! naraku will also get revived..aah," everyone nodded at this, I felt like that the lady was dieing on me and I had to do anything to make her live "bu-t" **

**she pulled out a necklace from her neck and gave it to me "he-re, take this kagome, never forget that I am always by your side, I will never die as long as you believe in me, I will always be alive in this necklace and in your hear-" she was gone...from her body, I clutched the necklaace harder in my hand "the ladyyyy!" I screamed in pain and cried and cried, thats' when two strong hands grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me closer, I cried on sesshemaru's chest for a while.**

**...**

**Sesshemaru's P.O.V**

**I was wrong..I thought that the lady was deceiving us but she sacrificed her life for the sake of kagome's happiness, please forgive me the lady for not believing in you, I looked at the raven haired girl who was crying for the lady, I sat down next to her and pulled her petite body closer to mine and she cried, pain is of many kind sometimes, crying is its best remedy and for this one too...**

**...**

**normal P.O.V**

**sometimes, we feel like life is being very hard on us but we should never forget that it is just because god knows if we become a bit strong we can fight it back and there are times when we are not able to cope up with our problems and that's when god sends people down to help them and that's what happened with kagome, her kind nature made the evil servant the lady's heart melt, her free will left a deep impression on her personality making her leave the darkness and grasping the hand of light.**

**the lady helped kagome so that she can get to know what it feels like to see other's happy instead of giving them sorrow and pain. **

**all this time she led a dark and unemotional life and it was a burden for her but just one help that was to make the girl meet her love got her killed but still the pain that was provided by the sword felt like flowers for her...**

**this feeling for her was friendship, she kept her word to kagome.**

**...**

:3 two more chapters, please review ! I really wanna know what you guys feel about my story !~~~~~


	17. regret

Regret

Underlined and italicized words are thoughts.

The things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

Kagome is having a fever but she doesn't want to stay at home. So she decides to visit inuyasha but on the way to meet her friends she gets in a lot of trouble and one of them is you can guess lord sesshemaru! Will his cold and careless nature towards humans get a no signal by the entry of kagome in his life? We will find out.

Kagome X sesshemaru

...

kagome's P.O.V

I felt like the tears are never going to stop but I pulled out of sesshemaru's hold and said with a broken smile "well this place is a mess don't we have to clean up" I knew there were lot of questions that required proper answers and explainations but at this precise moment all that think about is my present situation.

I wanted to place the lady's body in a peaceful place where she can rest for eternity.

I asked sesshemaru-sama to help me carry the lady and naraku's body and he without a word did as I wished for.

In the meantime, sango and miroku assured me that they will take care of the freezed demons and demoness.

I glanced at inuyasha who was kind of lost in his own world, he looked sad as he was'nt even looking at me.

I walked out of the castle with sesshemaru carrying the bodies.

all this never would have happened if I had'nt fought with sesshemaru-sama, I looked at him but it seemed that he was also lost in his own sea of regret.

after walking a few miles I found a sakura tree and the first thing that came to me was this is it...the place.

"seshemaru-sama, can you help me dig two holes here" I pointed towards the soft mud near the tree, he placed the bodies on the ground and started digging the hole even though I just wanted help he made me step aside saying "you are not fast enough to dig" I wanted argue badly but I let it go.

when he was satisfied that the holes are big enough for the bodies to fit in, he placed them properly inside the hole that were made next to each other and filled them up with mud.

I bowed down in front of the lady's grave and wished for her peace.

"lets go" I looked that sesshemaru was already standing far away as If he did'nt wanted to see the graves that he just made.

I stood up and walked towards him "sesshemaru-sama I wa-"

"KAGOME!" I was about to say something when I saw sango, miroku and inuyasha coming towards us.

"everything is done" miroku said with a smile.

that's when I saw inuyasha came forward staring right through me, he clenched my hand tightly "kagome...do you lo-ve him?"

well I knew he would ask me something like that and I thought I am ready for it even though I am not so...do I love him? yeah...but there is this guilt inside me after all that happened today...I can't make my house of love by snatching away lives..no I can't.

I looked at sesshemaru-sama for a split of second who stood there pretending to be not listening.

"no" was my straight reply after giving it a long thought.

sesshemaru for my amazement was'nt surprised as if he was prepared for this answer but inuyasha was.

"but! the way you both hugged! and the way he acted over protec-" I cut inuyasha in the midde of his sentence "misunderstandings huh inuyasha?" and loosened his grip on my hand.

"I think I should go home bye guys! see you la-ter!" that was the last thing that I spoke that day cause I was reaching my limits...

today I lost a friend...

and sesshemaru-sama...

...

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I clenched her hand tighter and asked if she loved him or not, from her face it was cleat that she did but what she said "no" was confusing and surprising but sesshemaru who was being so over protective of her in the castle stood there in the corner as if nothing was really happening of his concern!

I shouted "but! the way you both hugged! and the way he acted over protec-" she did'nt let me finish my sentence and acted as if it was all bizzare for her.

we all were going crazy of her changing moods! when she saw sesshemaru in naraku's castle she just flew to him but after a while she acts like this...In a way I am happy that she don't love him but its hard to believe but before I came to my senses she called of her goodbye's and left...

...

sesshemaru's P.O.V

"no" well after the lady died she was acting unorthodoxly normal and from that moment I felt something has changed...

even when she asked me to dig the graves and everything, kagome emitted that stranger's aura towards me and I was able to sense it.

it's fine I know its hard to forgive yourself when someone dies for your happiness that happiness becomes more like a burden and I was able to feel it...

when inuyasha asked her about me she simply said no that she don't love me, she is punishing herself by staying away from me but it feels more like my punishment and now I can see her walking away going away , I might never be able to see her again...in my life...bye kagome...

...

hey guys, I know I have taken a hell lot of time to update but now this chapter is done so enjoy ^_^

by the way this chapter is based on kagome's point of view about how she feels.


End file.
